icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
K.C. Timmons
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Victoria, BC, CAN | draft = 141st overall | draft_year = 1998 | draft_team = Colorado Avalanche | career_start = 2000 | career_end = }} K.C. Timmons (born April 4, 1980 in Victoria, British Columbia) is a Canadian professional ice hockey forward currently playing for Federal Hockey League club, the New York Aviators. Playing career Timmons began his career playing major junior hockey for the Tri-City Americans at WHL level, where he proved himself to be a reliable and regular first team player who was best used as a defensive minded forward whilst also developing a scoring touch through his time with the Americans. This led to him being selected by the Colorado Avalanche in the 5th round, 141st overall, in the 1998 NHL Entry Draft, but Timmons continued playing for the Tri-City Americans until the 1999–00 season where he was moved to play for the Avalanche affiliate team, the Hershey Bears of the AHL. In his first season, Timmons made just one regular season appearance but managed to feature four times in the post-season. The following season, Timmons featured far more in the first team and by the 2001–02 season he was a regular in the side, playing in more than 60 games, averaging just under one point per three games. Timmons would play for the Bears again the following season, but had somewhat lost his place in the team, making just two appearances before being moved to the United Hockey League with the Quad City Mallards. At the end of the season, Timmons would end his association with the varying levels of the Avalanche organisation. After a two-year stint in the Australian Ice Hockey League with the Brisbane Blue Tongues Timmons returned to play high level of professional hockey again in 2005, signing for the Victoria Salmon Kings of the ECHL. Again he was used as a defensive forward, but still managed to total 20 points in 49 games. The following season, Timmons would take the opportunity to sign for the Manchester Phoenix of the EIHL where he would play alongside his Salmon Kings team-mate Simon Mangos. This was a dramatic change for him, and would be the first time Timmons had played hockey in Europe. In his first season in British ice hockey, Timmons adapted quickly and became a cornerstone of the Phoenix team. He again balanced his defensive duties with an eye for goal, and totalled 31 points in 60 games as well as totting up nearly 100 penalty minutes. He was re-signed in the off-season by the Phoenix initially to play as a defenceman, but with the signing of Jeff MacMillan was moved to become a second line forward. The season started well for the Phoenix and Timmons played regularly, but struggled to find his scoring touch, managing just 1 goal in 19 appearances. With the lack of goal-scoring worrying player/coach Tony Hand, Timmons was released and replaced with American forward Luke Stauffacher. After his release, Timmons took the opportunity to sign for his second EIHL club, the Coventry Blaze. During a 2007–08 EIHL fixture, Timmons would gain a measure of revenge against his former employers by scoring a hat-trick for the Blaze at the Altrincham Ice Dome. Despite his excellent work after the mid-season move, Timmons would be released by Coventry head coach Paul Thompson at the end of the season. Timmons would remain in Europe though and signed for Geleen Smoke Eaters in the Dutch Eredivisie. He would ice in just 11 games however before once again having his contract terminated by the organisation on November 20, 2008. Timmons returned to North America and signed with the New York Aviators of the North East Professional Hockey League for the 2009–10 season. After helping the Aviators to the NEPHL title, he signed to follow the Aviators to the Federal Hockey League for the 2010–11 season on May 4, 2010. Career statistics References External links * Category:Born in 1980 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Colorado Avalanche players Category:Coventry Blaze players Category:Geleen Smoke Eaters players Category:Hershey Bears players Category:Manchester Phoenix players